1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to radio communication systems and components. More particularly the invention is directed to antenna elements and antenna arrays for radio communication systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
Modern wireless antenna implementations generally include a plurality of radiating elements that may be arranged to provide a desired radiated (and received) signal beamwidth and azimuth scan angle. For a wide beamwidth antenna it is desirable to achieve a near uniform beamwidth that exhibits a minimum variation over the desired azimuthal as degrees of coverage. Such antennas provide equal signal coverage over a wide area which is useful in certain wireless applications. In modern applications, it is also necessary to provide a consistent beamwidth over a wide frequency bandwidth.
Consequently, there is a need to provide an improved broadband antenna structure with desired beamwidth. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide such an antenna in a relatively compact and low cost construction suitable for use in antenna arrays.